


Dragons BondHeart

by nescamonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Blood and Violence, Fights, Magic, add more as its sudgested, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nescamonster/pseuds/nescamonster
Summary: I dunno dudes, its Achievement hunter but you know... Dragons!me and my mates kinda world built this so enjoy?Australian mates btw just fyi





	1. Chapter 1

The Bonded Pair were not prepared for the betrayal that led to their downfall. They had been making their way home when they were attacked. GroundSwords, a whole squad of them. The Human side of the pair bond gave a shout, waking the Dragon draped across his shoulders. 

“Rimmy!” At his human partners cry coupled with the push of alarm against his mind, the hawk sized dragon with its purple scales and orange spines and highlights awoke. He shifted to place taloned feet into Jeremy's shoulder to face their attackers as he cried back with his mind to his Bond Partner.

 _Jeremy!_ It wasn’t so much his name that was pushed down the link the two shared, into the humans mind, but an image of the man himself along with the emotions that he brought out in the dragon.

 “Seize them!” the Ground sword captain shouted, the sounds of multiple swords being drawn, “Don’t kill the Bond partner or the Beast will die!” 

Jeremy bared his teeth, his hair flaring red with rage at the lowly word the Captain had referred to his partner as. Rimmy himself opened his scales to appear larger, maw opening to extend needle like teeth as he hissed, opening his wings to complete the affect. Then the humans were on them, Rimmy jumping off Jeremy's shoulders too attack the face of the first man, great talons tearing at their face.

Jeremy roared as he sprung at the attackers, though they were surrounded, no thought of surrender was given nor asked for. Jeremy was dragon touched, he was stronger than average person, faster. But these were Groundswords, trained to fight all sorts of magical creatures. They worked as a unit against the Bonded, feinting and blocking as others moved into positions.

Jeremy and Rimmy also moved as one, minds linking them more deeply than drills and training could their opponents. Rimmy, slashed and lifted out of sword range as Jeremy barreled in low, crushing armour with his fists, cracking bones with his kicks. Unlike the airbourne Dragon who was a small target, Jeremy sustained slices on his arms and torso, little knicks that stacked up upon one another to become a larger draining wound despite the patching of orange dragon scale over his body.

They were wearing him down and no matter how many Jeremy broke, there seemed to be more, Rimmy seemed to be more of an inconvenience than a threat so all the focus was on subduing the Human Bond half. Rimmy couldn’t have that, lifting higher into the tree’s getting the Captains attention when he disappeared through the leaves.

“The Beast! Get after it!” He ordered some of his soldiers, Jeremy lunging after them and grabing one woman by the back of her back piece, yanking her back into another soldier and sending them both flying.

“Flee Rimmy!” He shouted in mind and voice to his Bond Partner, infusing it with all the urgency and fear he felt for the capture of his young partner. They had only been bonded a meer two years and there was still much they needed to learn.

Rimmy’s answer filled his mind so powerfully, Jeremy staggered back as his vision doubled with it.

 _A green glade in which a cottage sat. its bricks were scoured by dragon claws, great furrows in the earth from a dragon lifting into the air, the trees bent away from the cottage as massive wings knock them back almost every day. A sense of family, a sense of safety. A press of importance and a wash of the fierce unending love of a dragon as well as the sadness of separation_  

Jeremy buckled under the onslaught of emotion from Rimmy, gasping as sharp cold penetrated the connection. The captain's arms came around his torso as he drove the knife in Jeremy's side deeper, his hot hateful breath in Jeremy's ear. Jeremy felt the shiver of something akin to pain before his side erupted in agony when the knife twisted, in the air above the forest the scream of answering pain from a small dragon.

“If capture is not feasible, then death to the bonded. Orders from the King himself. Sorry buddy.” The captain bragged, not sounding sorry at all, “When your pathetic little Dragon falls, You be sure he’ll make a nice belt for me.”

Rimmy screamed again and the captain frowned as the Dragon Bonded in his arms begun to laugh. The ground rocked and the trees shook as a Dragon screech much larger than the tiny dragon they had seen sounded. Jeremy grabbed the knife hilt, keeping it in place as the Captain stepped back from him, letting him fall onto his knee, his free hand just catching him.

“I ain’t your buddy, Pal.” Spat Jeremy through his teeth, a purple light rising from his form like smoke as his majestic and magical partner drew from both their stores of energy, “And my pathetic little dragon, is gonna pick you out of his teeth…”

The Magic ignited, burning through the air, compressing Jeremy's form through the veil even as Rimmy tore tree’s out of his way with his talons, now the size of a church and containing four hundred times the hate within his reptilian body as he fell upon the Groundswords.

“I’LL COME BACK FOR YOU!” Jeremy screamed, closing his eyes as tears evaporated on his cheeks, His dragons mournful battle cry ringing in his ears as Rimmy sent him too safety as he held off the attack. Jeremy tipped into the Magic of his Bondpower as black rolled over his consciousness and he knew no more.

\--

Jack stretched feeling his aching muscles settle as he looked over the land he had cultivated. He smiled, blue scales at the corner of his lips shone in the afternoon sun even with the red beard in the way. It was a heartwarming sight to see the lines of corn sway in the wind, the greens breaking through the soil, the red upon the tomato vines.

All his crops were thriving, a small land, but enough to sustain himself and his partner. As well as one of his more predatory neighbours, when they weren’t in the mode to hunt their dinner. That thought won a chuckle from his lips and a press against his mind.

_Questioning humour? The face of Geoff as the Water Dragon saw it, along with another questioning feeling_

Jack welcomed Hearth, his Bonded water dragon partner into his mind. Each Dragon was different as each human was different, but they communicated more freely using emotions and images than words. Though hearth could understand him when he spoke, Jack liked to answer her in kind, presenting Hearth with the image of Geoff grumpily answering his door and the friendly amusement it brought Jack to see their old friend.

 _Understanding! Request to groom? Uncomfort, itchy scales, irritant on back._ __  
  
Jack sent back an affirmative that he was coming and lavished in the thankful love Hearth sent back to him. He adored the young Water Dragon with all his heart from the moment the egg was entrusted into his care by its mother. He hadn’t needed a Bond with a Dragon to share his love of nature, of all things growing and all things flowing.

Jack had once been a farmer on the edge of swampland, respecting the boundary and never pushing for more than he needed. He had lived in peace with the water dragon Pride that flourished in the swamps for many years. He had gained their trust and helped them care for the land and care for them as well, sorting out minor ills and discomforts.

When other humans moved to the remote lands and started to drain the swamps to make more land to plant, Jack had tried to reason with them. He had been scorned and driven out and so he showed the Dragons how to fight back, convinced them to cause a flood and then when that didn’t work, convinced the Dragons to use their magic to cause a drought.

The plan seemed to have worked but at the last moment a villager had seen Jack with a dragon. Once they knew dragons lived within the swamp, the newly established village knew what was causing the drought. They went in and slaughtered the Dragons who had traded in their natural wings for frills.

Jack was branded as a witch and set to burn for his part. Jack wished to die after he had caused such bloodshed for the creatures he had tried to save. Only Geoff and His dragon arriving had driven the humans away, too late to save Jack whose feet had been charred to the bone and lungs damaged by smoke.

They had laid him down, at least to die not upon a stake when she had come out of hiding. The very last water Dragon, her blue hide dull, her red underbelly riddled in arrows. She was dying and she had one last chance for her young. Geoff and his Dragon had backed away as she had limped close, her egg in her paws. Jack couldn't refuse, though he knew he was not worthy when that sweet mother had pressed the egg into his burnt hands.

His blood smeared over the red speckled blue egg and his heart broke as the water dragon curled into his side. Jack could never forget feeling the Egg reach for him, the connection in his heart that thrummed into pleasurable agony as the dragon within sensed a kindred soul.

The bond roared into life, the greatest mystery of Dragon kind, their magic, ripped through him, remaking him into a creature that would be a worthy companion for the dragon emerging. Strength and life burnt into him, his heart beating with a force he felt should break through his ribcage. The biggest change the magic wrought was on his feet however, changing and rebuilding them, restoring his ability to walk while crushing any chance he had of walking as a human again.

_The sight of a wheel turning, a darkening of vision turning into a light, a weight carried, relieved_

Jack got the message. He had lost himself into the past for a moment there and Hearth wanted him here, in the present with her. Jacks clawed feet were covered in scales that did nothing to protect them from the feeling of wet as he walked down from his field into the banks of the river surrounding his lands. Like a dragon, his leg bent twice until it became human flesh over his thighs and disappearing into his pant leg.

He put a hand over his eyes, just touching the frames of the glasses he got from a doctor years ago. Hearth did not find eyesight important and so her magic hadn’t corrected it when they had bonded. He felt Hearth was close and shouted in joy to see her when she broke the surface of the water.

Water dripped from blue hide, her soft underbelly was swollen, her pouch full of soft tender roots from the river bank. She was almost as tall as him on her hind legs, her webbed forepaws were long and dexterous, twisting together in front of her as she chirrups a greeting.

“Hearth.” Jack smiled, running his hand over her head as she nuzzled into him, scritching behind her ear frills, and his deft little fingers smoothing over any scales that got pushed out of place. Jack adored the health in the young dragon, it showed he had taken good care of her. Though now she was in her sixties, she was now old enough to care for him as well.

Jack in no way looked his ninety seven years. Part of being bonded was added longevity to your life. Jack looked much as he did just before being burnt, about late thirties. Geoff, his nearest neighbour and dearest friend, looked to be in his mid forties and constantly grumbled about it. Jack didn’t know how old his friend was, but Geoff had told him he’d been young, a new adult, when he’d bonded with his dragon. He hated Jack still seemed so youthful.

_Smugness, pride. Care and love and admiration_

Hearth bragged about how well she cared for her human and Jack laughed. They’d been together so long, they had broken down most walls between them. His thoughts were her thoughts and vis versa. At anytime, he had a running flow of her thoughts through his mind, and he could focus on them and become more fully aware of her.

It was in this dual thought that Hearth turned their minds to Geoff more fully. She knew Jack worried about his friend who was sleeping more and active less. Jack was friendly in town, they knew him as the Blue hermit, and had other people to talk with. Perhaps none close, but at least he had other human interaction. As with his dragon, Hearth had found a small Pride two days down the river and sometimes she went to flirt with the bachelor and bachelorettes there even if they were forest dwellers and not water dragons.

To both human and dragons, Jack and Hearth were wise and kind healers. They were sought out for advice and for help in times of need. They liked to help and it was one of the strongest bindings between them.

 _Basket of food, abundance, sharing, caring._ Hearth suggested to Jack, _Fish, roasted and smoking, barrel full, Black and green dragon trumpeting his thanks_

“I wouldn’t forget your boyfriend.” Jack teased and Hearth nipped the laughing man in retribution which only made him laugh harder. She sent vehement denials of a crush on the large and powerful Dragon that was Geoff's bondheart which Jack rolled his eyes at. Hearth trilled and turned her snout from him, pushing his mind as well, effectively giving him the cold shoulder.

“Naww, Hearth, lovely, it’s ok to have a crush you know.” Jack relented in his teasing but Hearth huffed and shuffled away from his touch. Jack followed, trying to scratch her favourite places, “Don’t be mad, I was only teasing…”

Hearth turned her head and caught his eye, snorting once a she spoke, _B_ _right eyes, dark brown hair, wide smile, ImageJack speaking to pretty potential mate in village?_

Now Jack turned red and grew flustered, looking away pointedly, “Ah, I’ll go get the food for our friends shall I?” he said and started back up towards the cottage. Hearth fell onto all fours to follow him, her mind picking at his.

_Concern/care. Jack aging with emphasis on the empty space beside him. Jack with many young ones around his feet, Hearth with young ones crawling over her as she relaxed in the shallows_

“Oh no, if you want kids, think nestlings huh?” Jack deflected. He knew his chances of love and family were fantasy. He was a bonded one, no human would want him and if by some miracle they did, he would outlive them, their children and their children's children. He was not going to inflect that pain on himself. Or Hearth. Not that the dragon understood that.

Hearth let the issue drop for now, standing up and waddling into their home, finding her nest by the fire and settling in. Jack had made it from clothe and feather stuffings, a pillowed hollow that she could rest in. Though the fire was banked right now, she still radiated satisfaction.

“You still need to empty your pouch princess.” Jack reminded her and she gave a complaining croak but got up again to put the roots she had gathered onto the dry rack. Some might pity Jack for having one of the rare species of non flying dragon, but Jack was thankful for the extra set of hands. There was hardly anything her dextrous little paws couldn’t do.

Jack felt Hearth wrap around his mind as he left her to take Geoff some food from their farm. Even when physically apart, a bonded pair stayed linked, even now Jack had a small awareness of his tender hearted dragon, knew the humming she was doing as she worked, knew her satisfaction of a job well done as if it were his own.

Jack carried the heavy box that would have taken two regular men to hoist, in both arms with only slight effort. His part dragon heritage gave him other gifts from the magical pairing, unique to each type of dragon. In his belt he had made sure to bring a full water bag, knowing the drawback to bonding with a Water dragon is Jack dried out very quickly and Geoff’s home was always dry.

The reason for it was clear, as Jack broke through the outcrop of trees separating Geoff's field from the forest, the first thing your eye is draw too is the massive Dragon body wrapped around a stone house. In the afternoon light, the sun shone directly onto Deep green glittering scales, the tail of the dragon around the front of the house, its tip near the door. It’s hind legs were tucked to body just around the front corner, one massive wing, today was draped over the roof, the thinner membrane a lighter green with the same black markings over it. The neck could be seen around the opposite side of the house, but disappeared into the house itself.

Jack knew where he’d find the head.

“Don't you ever move?” Jack called as he let himself in, placing the supplies in the kitchen than coming into the large sitting room, where Geoff is relaxing in his favorite chair, his feet up on the snout of the large dragon head sitting taking most of the corner space up. The fireplace was by the dragons cheek but unlit until nightfall.

“Shh. We’re trying to sleep.” Geoff grumbled from his seat, soft snores coming from the dragon its eyes closed and the floor thrumming from the noise. Jack sighed, smiling affectionately at the two, leaning against the back of Geoff’s chair, seeing the older man had folded his scaled hands over his stomach, his eyes closed.

It wasn’t Geoff's fault really he was so lazy. Traits of your dragon went both ways, and Geoff’s dragon partner was a hibernating Dragon. Every winter could find the two abandoning their home for a cave higher in the mountains, Geoff curled and protected under the wing of his Dragon Bond.

Even in the warmer months, Geoff’s dragon spent ninety percent of its time sleeping, so it stood to reason that lethargic nature bled through to his human partner. Years ago, the dragon and his Geoff had flown around the world, exploring and helping where they could. It was how they Jack and Hearth, had been present for Hearth’s hatching, but now they were retired.

“You know you should really do something about him.” Jack pointed out, “He’s not going to be able to pull his head out of the hole soon, the way he’s growing.”

Dragons grew slow but this was something Jack had been bugging Geoff about for the past three years. Already there were gouge marks in the stone around The dragon's head from the spines catching on them. Geoff only did what he always did, snort and wave a lazy hand.

“Look at him.” he pointed out, and uncrossed his feet to put them flat on the dragons end of snout and shoved once, “Do you even move?” He teased his dragon which only rumbled vaguely and the snores became pointedly louder. Geoff chuckled, recrossing and settling his legs and looking over at Jack with his slitted eyes to smile.

“See? Couldn’t move him even if I tried. Asshole weighs more than a fucking whale.” Geoff laughed, Jack chuckling along with him. At their mirth the Dragon’s snores stopped and a heavy eyelid rolled open. Geoff saw it and grinned at it, “You heard me you great lazy lump.”

The eye narrowed than with a whomf of noise, the dragon huffed out its nostrils, flooding the house with smoke. Jack coughed and reared back, stumbling for the exit as he heard Geoff go off, Jack laughing even as he coughed listened to it.

“You fucker! You're going to make the whole house stink of smoke you lazy fuck! If you don’t like it then go get some exercise don’t-” Jack made it out the door as another roll of smoke flooded the house, the windows and door now leaking it, the chimney full of it and soon Geoff was outside as well, waving a hand in front of his face, his thinner, heat proof lids closed over his eyes to protect them.

Geoff's dragon was moving now, a mighty creak and his head was pulled free, uncurling from the house and moving a few Dragon steps away to beat his wings. Geoff waved a hand at him, still coughing out smoke, his lungs immune to the damage but still not pleasant to breathe, “Go on! Go sulk then!” he ordered and with a hurtful hiss, Geoff's Dragon beat its wings, the air pressure making both men put up hands and stand firm so not to fall over as the Dragon worked its way into the air, pulling front and back legs in to form a more smooth flying body.

“What a baby.” Geoff shook his head than turned to smile at Jack, “You’d think he was a teenager the way he sulks about his weight. He’s a fucking dragon for christ sake!” Geoff yelped when Jack lunged to smack the back of his head. Geoff rubbed the spot and a roar came from the dragon circling higher into the air.

“What was that for?”

“Don’t be mean to Griff.” Jack chuckled and Geoff groaned, tipping his head back in annoyance.

“Don’t call him Griff! Its Dragon ok?”

“Why don’t you-”

“Names have power Jack. How many times do I have to tell you that.” Geoff grumbled and started stomping away. Jack looked from his friend to the dragon disappearing to go hunt presumably and grinned.

“So this mean you can help us farm right?”

“Damn that dragon!”

\--

Geoff was trudging home after an afternoon helping Jack and Hearth tend the fields, Geoff scaring off the rabbits that had been moving in. His Musk was much more predator than Jacks, Geoff’s Dragon was pure carnivore while Hearth ate fish and insects as well as plant life. Thinking of his dragon had Geoff throwing his consciousness out after the thread that connected the two.

_Dragon vison over-layered his own, the world into heat signals, detecting food through the tree’s. Griff did not need anymore however, resting himself over the carcasses of a herd of deer. The taste of blood was over Geoff's tongue as Griff licked his maw clean of blood then half lidded his eyes to start grooming his claws, licking and nibbling trying to get some gore free from under his scales. Geoff felt the satisfaction of the Dragon like it was his own, and a confidence that when he returned to roost, Geoff would help scrub him into perfection once more…_

 “Yeah, Yeah, don’t go thinking I want to pick rotten meat out your teeth.” Geoff grumbled. It was lucky for him that his dragon gorged for a few days then slept for a few weeks. Hearth needed constant grooming, a nightly ritual between her and her human that Geoff was thankful he didn’t need to do. Hearth was the size of Jack, Griffs HEAD was the size of Geoff.

As he got closer to his home, Geoff caught the scent of fire and he stilled, nostrils flaring. His eyes flickered and he used his own weaker heat sight to see men around his house, a few with horses and some holding torches, the scent he had caught. The cool stones as always blocked any heat around the house so Geoff couldn’t tell if they were surrounding his place or not. Still he counted five men and seven horses. Presumable two were either in the house or behind it.

_Concern, anger at the invasion of territory, the assurance that He was already winging his way home._

“Relax, I got this. Seven men? Pfft, easily dealt with.” Geoff assured his dragon who insisted he was coming home anyway, abandoning his herd that he’d been gorging on. Geoff rolled his eyes and started forward again. His scales would protect him moderately from sharp slices and his body was Fire resistant. He was strong, and he could use that strength to increase his speed like all bonded did.

“Hey! Mind telling me what your doing, poking around my house assholes!?!” He boomed, dragon eyes reflecting light menacingly. The Men turned, showing they were half trained idiots, in breast plates and leather armour. Village guards a little far from home.

“Demon!” one of them on the horse yelled, pointing their torch at Geoff, the scales on his arms reflecting the fire, and he smiled, white teeth also glinting.Clearly these were not from the closer village that Jack was friend with, perhaps these idiots were from down the valley. It made no difference as Geoff reached out, closing a hand around the torch, the fire warm in his hand but not burning him, snuffing out the torch.

“Yeah that's what they like to call me.” He said snarkily then yanked the man from his horse, giving a roar at the steed to make it and the others rear and attempt to bolt. He felt pressure at his leg, the forcibly dismounted guard trying to attack his leg with a dagger, slicing leggings to reveal more scales. Geoff reached down grabbing him by the joins in his breast plate, lifting the full grown man with one arm and spinning, tossing him into another man on foot.

Another came at him now, with a sword and Geoff deftly avoided the slice, catching it on scaled shoulder instead of face, hand catching at this inside elbow, yanking him close to headbutt into a daze than toss aside like a child would throw a doll.

“Get him! Get the devil spawn!” The captain shrieked and men leapt off panicking horses to come at him all at once, swords drawn. Faced with five men, Geoff backed into the comforting stone of his house, eyeing them off.

_Fierce anger coursed through him, how dare these men attack a creature so much grander and nobler than themselves! Fury beat with his blood, his heart swelled with it, that the human bond half be threatened!_

Geoff took his dragons feelings and channeled them into himself. They had been bonded for ages and Geoff knew well how to channel the raw magical potential a dragon had. He gathered it now into his limbs, focusing the raw magic making black smoke leak from black scales. His eyes glowed amber and smoke came from the corners of his grin.

“Bring it on dead men.” He growled. The group hesitated. He struck.

It was over quickly. Five human men, the captain staying mounted, and the one he’d tossed into a second hadn’t gotten up. They were no match for an ancient dragon bonded like Geoff. Geoff’s scales protected him from the swords, his movements faster and stronger, able to twist and move between slices.

He grabbed the back of one’s tunic and yanked it up and over his head, blinding him and kicking him into another. He grabbed a sword, its blade cutting his soft palms but with his strength he pulled it out of the guards grasp and smacked them in the face with the hilt before throwing it away. He leapt and spun in the air, foot making contact with anothers face, than landing, one leg out, hand brushing the ground before he launched himself up, uppercutting another.

Soon the ones not already laid out were backing away, whistling for terrified horses as the captains moved uneasily under the man's tight control. His face was livid with anger which he turned on Geoff.

“This isn’t over Lizard! We’ll be back now for you and for the murdering Fiend you harbour!”

“I harbour no fiend you high nosed Prick, but you can get the fuck off my land before I kick your ass off it myself.” Geoff growled.

“Filthy Demon.” The captain spat at Geoff who shifted to avoid the goblet than drew air into his lungs, stomping one foot down, arms spreading like wings, eyes flaring red as he opened his jaw and **Roared**.

The horse screamed, rearing fully upright and nothing their rider could do would calm it, nor the other horses. Those already mounted could only hang on while those not yet mounted had to run after them, yelling in fear themselves. Geoffs roar faded slowly as the Gent straightened up, huffing slightly at the stupidity of humans.

_Pride warred with annoyance pressed into his mind_

“Oh shut up, I drove them off didn’t I?” Geoff spoke to his Dragon but another voice answered.

“You sure did! Thank you for that.” A younger, pain weary voice said and Geoff turned. The scent of bond touched rolled in as Geoff looked at a short figure leaning in his front door, their cloak hooded and covering their features. All Geoff could see was a single Purple scaled arm pressed into side. When the person looked up into Geoff’s face, he saw a younger man, his beard edged in fine purple scales, his eyes lined in orange ones and his brown eyes slitted like Geoff’s own.

He also saw alot of held back pain.

“Let me guess... You’re the fiend?” Geoff asked and the man coughed a laugh and grunted, nodding.

“Yeah that’s me. You’d be demon-devilspawn-Lizard?” He shot back making Geoff smile.

“I’m sure they through a Filthy whatever in there somewhere but I prefer to go by Geoff.” He said softly, concerned when the younger man pushed off the doorway and swayed, Geoff putting his hands out but not yet touching him, just ready to catch him.

“Whoa, you right there?” He asked and the man coughed again, looking up at Geoff once it was over, red now on his lips.

“Geoff? You’ve bonded to a dragon right?” he asked desperately, “The one that lives here?”

“Well duh.”

“Help us?” the question came on a pained hiss then he tipped forward, Geoff catching the surprising heavy guy, actually omphing in surprise before he managed. Geoff carefully adjusted his grip before he lifted the young man into his arms and carried him inside, Over head Griff was back and roaring a warning and a plea to Jack and Hearth at Geoff's silent request.

Geoff laid the man out before the fireplace, the ground and items in the house shaking when there was a mighty thump outside. Moments later, Griffs giant head wiggled in snuffling curiously. Geoff ignored the question, kneeling beside the man and investigating his side.

“Well you know as much as me, you were peeking I could feel it.” Geoff pointed out, “Light the fire please?” Geoff ducked his head in a practiced move as Griff spat fire into the fireplace, lighting the tinder there. Fire came up and light played over features, with Geoff having no time to pour over the strange alterations on the mans face, all his concentration on the side, thick blood making tunic and cloak stick.

Geoff got up and came back quickly with a knife, cutting all around the blooded area, than starting to peel it back to see. Geoff gasped, his shock rippling through to his dragon, Griff snorting in surprise himself. The side was open, a deep stab wound, perhaps a sword, maybe a large dagger, but that wasn’t why they caught their breath.

Underneath the man's back, was the beginnings of folded, hidden wings tied to his body.

Geoff looked into the eye of his dragon, both communing the surprise together. Human Bonded were changed by their dragons but never had any of Griffs ancestral memories heard of an alteration like this. Scales, of course; dragon eyes, par for the course. Claws and horns were up to the dragon, some even encouraged spines, yes, but never wings.

This unconscious Bonded, his partner nowhere to be seen, had brought more mystery into the lives of two who had sworn off mysteries.


	2. Chapter 2

The guards armour clanked as they patrolled the battlements. They were easy to hear coming, and easier to hear passing, their chatter louder than the soft controlled breathing of the man clinging to the wall. His fingers screamed but he ignored them, hanging on the side until the clanking had passed.

Only than did the slender man give a grunt of effort and pull himself up and over to roll onto the battlement himself. His deep green cloak was black on this moonless night, and he had traded in quiver and bow for a backpack that was tight to his back. He looked both ways, seeing the patrol reach the corner tower and turn in before he was up on light feet, sprinting for the opposite tower.

Through the castle he weaved, ducking patrols and servants as they went about their business in the late hour of the night. The denizens were mostly asleep at this time, and the intruder was one with the shadows. He was determined not to be caught, not only because this was his profession but because he’d crossed four kingdoms for a job like this one.

The Spiritual Orb of Achivland was his, though no one yet knew it. Once the Orb was in his possession, he would go down in history as the most successful, the most daring and the most talented of thieves. 

The Name Gavin Free would be engraved on the Throne of Bone within the whispered halls.

Gavin smirked to himself as he stood before the darkened doors of the spirit tower. Inside, nestled upon a cushion at the kingdoms most prized artifact. It predated the Missing son era, way back to the founding of the kingdom itself when the First King had traded his enchanted armour to be melted down and remade into a wing for the Dragon Queen.

The legend said, the Queen dragon had their wing severed by the evil King of the Rooster lands. The First King of achievland was so moved by her plight, her inability to complete the mating flight, that he cast off his armour in sorrow. She melted it with her burning breath and he molded it into a wing. She gifted him the Spiritual orb in gratitude and with its power, The first King broke away from rooster lands and founded their own kingdom.

Gavin knelt down in front of the lock, pulling out his best kit for these doors. He doubted the Orb had any power left, or the last blooded King would have used it to find the Missing Prince. After the fall of the Blooded monarchy, the next Lord took the crown.

Thoughts about legends faded from his mind as Gavin heard the click of the lock. His heart thumped in his ears as he gave an experimental push, and the door swung in. The inside round room was lit by strange blue lights in the ceiling, but the Orb itself is what drew the thief's attention.

Tiny and golden, the size of his own clenched fist, it sat in the pedestal mid room. Its surface shone, as if winking at him, inviting him to come close. Gavin rose up and obeyed, not looking anywhere but at the prize in front of him. Years of daring had come down to this moment.

His hand outstretched, glove tipped fingers brushing the gold-

A splitting Roar sounded from the lights which suddenly went out. The doors slammed shut behind him, and Gavin whirled on the spot as the room plunged into darkness.

“Bollocks!” he cried as he rushed for the door, heaving on the ring with all his might, but they wouldn’t budge. He cursed himself a fool! Of course the security measures had been light! Obviously the King had used sorcery to protect the orb!

Gavin beat at the door with his fists, more out of frustration then a real belief that they would open before the guards were ready. Tears sprung into his eyes as Gavin realised his full humiliation. He’d be paraded out for the city, nay, the kingdom, to see the fool who tried to steal the Orb. He would be the laughing stock of the underworld; a cautionary tale to tell apprentices, warning them against taking on anything to much for their skill level.

Gavin sank down onto his knees, forehead pressed against the door as he let himself wallow in misery. Paraded, laughed at and whipped. He’d have his hands taken, his beautiful hands with his skillful fingers. Made to wear them around his neck, the punishment for any thief that was caught stealing anything sacred. 

Maybe they’ll have mercy and one of the Sky Swords Dragons would eat him in one bite. He could only hope for a swift death. Gavin's overactive imagination was running wild and he almost missed it. The flash of light that filled the room than faded.

Gavin turned and looked back into the dark as the orb started to glow, increasing in light in a steady pulse that faded as soon as it reached blinding proportions. Gavin lifted a hand to shield his eyes and stood up, curiosity overriding his fear.

“The hell?” He muttered to himself, walking over as the Orb pulsed again. The pulses grew faster the closer he got, and Gavin became aware of an increasing hum in the air. His hair started to rise, the air crackled with power, but Gavin was drawn on, his green eyes gold in the reflected light of the Spiritual Orb.

He reached out once more, this time his glove dissolved away as it drew closer to the blinding surface. Somewhere deep in his mind, Gavin was shouting at himself to stop, to run, but his body didn’t obey. The hum was constant, the tension tight in his stomach, his skin burnt and singed all over, but still he reached even as his gloves flaked away from his skin in a golden ash.

His bare hand wrapped around the blinding object as the hum reached a crescendo.

**_At last. There you are._ **

The doors opened, but the King, his personal Guardsman and the platoon with them had to shield their eyes a light blasted out at them. Pure white light, a blast of arcane energy that knocked the humans off their feet bar the King himself and His Guard. From outside the castle, everyone saw the tower explode with light, Music thrumming in the air, a wave of homecoming settling over anyone who saw.

As sudden as it was, it was gone.

The thief and the Orb with it leaving an empty chamber.

\--

Hearth didn’t like it when Jack was unhappy. 

From the moment she had hatched, she knew only two things. She was a Dragon. And Jack was her BondHeart.

So when she saw him bent over the Strange/young/new with a frown deeply etched on his features, she chittered in concern. Jack/Love was concentrating on his healing, she could feel the slight pull of his energy coming from her heart. Human bonded drew magic from their partners just as the Dragons used the humans to store their extra energy. It’s why human bonded grew more dragonish as their internal store increased.

Geoff/Elder was not concerned with the healing but was more perplexingly focused on the features of the New. Hearth didn’t understand why the two humans were surprised by wings. Did not Griff/Elder/ancient have magnificent wings of strength/beauty? Did not most Dragon species have wings in order to swoop/soar, be free?

All these long years, sharing/caring mind/heart with Jack/Love and she still did not understand human focus. She settled her snout onto her paws, laying on her belly on the nest Geoff pulled out for her for when she visits and she watched Jack intently for cues/hints on what this stranger was.

Griff/Elder snuffed from his place, his head inside the small room, unable to fit the rest of him. His eye closest to her nest found her and he rumbled as he spoke to her. 

_ Bondedheart clearly, where is Bondlove to this heart? _

Dragons considered the human part of the bond as the dragons living heart. They were confused as to why this Bonded human would be separated from their Dragon when they were so clearly newly bonded.

_ unsure/worry. So young/new/fresh. Die easily without bondheart _ . Hearth whimpered and Jack spared her a soothing mindtouch before turning back to the boy on the bed. She sent him back a wave of love and energy, cheered to see more colour in his cheeks as he bent over the purple and orange lad. Jack gave too much of himself to healing in Hearths opinion but that was why she adored him.

“I’ve done all I can. Now it's up to his body.” Jack sighed as he rocked back on his heels, taking a second to breath before he had to bandage the wounds, “I managed to close his liver, but poison got into his bloodstream. I don’t know if he’ll live with his Dragon so far from him.”

Hearth lifted her head,  _ Vagabond/Elder? _ she suggested and got disgusted looks from all three males. She rolled her eyes and twisted in her nest, presenting her rump to them. If they wanted to ignore a viable option just because Vagabond's Heart was difficult to talk too, she’d have no part of it.

_ Love, cannot. Vagabond forbid/angry _ . Jack tried to reason with her, speaking aloud, “We can’t go back there.”

_ YOU cannot go back there _ . she sniffed, using her long neck to put her head on her back, facing the males,  _ I am welcome/come/go as please. _

“Oh no. You're not going alone. I forbid it!” Geoff snapped and Jack facepalmed as his Dragon reared up onto her hind legs, full of fury.

_ Anger/offense/fury! Geoff/ancient/elder not Parent! Hearth/healer goes where Hearth/Healer wishes! _ She told him off, hissing and ear frills shuddering as she gestured with her paws,  _ Shall go! Ask Vagabond/Elder to heal/save youngling! _

“Geoff…” Jack put up a hand as Geoff went to argue back, “Anything you say is just going to firm her decision. Please-”

“You're a crazy Dragon!” Geoff spat in her direction, his fear for her making him angry, “You'll be eaten on sight!”

_ Watch/wait! _ Hearth snorted at him and with as much dignity as she can muster with her waddle, got out of her nest and pushed out the door. She felt/heard Jack/heart arguing with his mate who he refuses to acknowledge as mate but she wasn’t concerned. Jack knew she’d be safe. 

Griff tore his head free and leapt, landing in front of her, shaking the ground with his weight. She caught her balance and glared at the head descending towards her but softened as she felt his speech.  _ Please/not go. Worry/frightened for oldest friend. _ Geoff didn’t count of course.

Hearth placed her forpaws on his snout under his eye and chittered soothingly,  _ Notdanger. Vagabond/heart sweet/misunderstood. Griff/elder see/understand. Will return with help for young/hatchling. _ __   
  
Griff rumbled, not fully soothed but seeing she could not be be dissuaded,  __ Shall fly/soar to cavern/caves?   
  
Hearth chittered in distress now, falling to all fours to spin out her nervous energy before reluctantly agreeing. She did not like to fly, but for a nestling she’d make the exception. Gingerly she climbed up onto Griffs foreclaw, than up onto his back, twisting and holding onto a neck spine as Griff gathered himself to leap into the air.

Their bonded humans came running out, calling to them to stop, to wait. But they were dragons, and even their hearts were sometimes ignored when a Dragon was doing what a Dragon must. All Jack and Geoff could do was watch Griff and Hearth rise and send their minds and their love after them.

\--

Michael hated this part of his job, though none of it showed on his face. Well, some did, but since he was known to be perpetually angry, no one called him on it. Only Mogar, deep within his mind was able to keep him calm when he saw what the ground swords had to present to him.

“What. The Fuck. Is this?” He asked as slow as possible to increase the chance of the moron in front of him understanding basic achiven language. A tiny cage, within a purple and orange dragon no bigger than a crow was stuffed. Its eye was glued shut with blood, its wings unable to fold to it’s back so little room it was given.

“A bonded dragon M’lord.” The groundsword captain bowed his head, though his shoulders were tight with anger for having to pay a Skysword such respect. Probably bitter still no dragon had chosen him. Still, it was no excuse for what Michael saw now.

“I fucking see that. I mean you haven’t gone around capturing random goddamn wild dragons have you? What I mean is, fucking look at it!” he gestured to the cage then snatched it up, making the weak dragon inside hiss. Michael growled back, letting his eyes flash with power, asserting himself as more dominant.

The little purple ducked its head best as it could in answer. The groundswords all called warnings when Michael opened the cage door which Michael ignored as Mogar got them space. They had landed in the midst of a Groundsword temporary camp, Mogar, a traditional skysword dragon, was Brown and Red, with rocky texture over her body and four large powerful shovel like legs. All she had to do was flap her wings and the groundsword moved back from the house sized giant, giving Michael room to work.

“Don’t fucking bite me.” Michael warned the purple as he pulled it out, moving back towards Mogar, tossing that hateful cage over his shoulder. He went to his saddle bag connected to the saddle just behind Mogars neck and pulled out some dragon bandaging and a healing tonic, “And don’t think of escaping. I got orders dude, you’re coming with me, but no need to be so fucking mistreated.”

Mogar rumbled her displeasure at the dragons treatment as the Captain of the groundswords came forward again, “Sir, this creature murdered two of my men.”

Michael raised a brow but didn’t look up from the binding of the Dragons wing, “Really? This fella?”

“He grew to a larger size! It’s not a dragon! It's a  _ demon _ ” The Captain spat to the side as Michael rolled his eyes and started dabbing the dried blood from its Eye.

“Well, Where’s its bonded? It doesn’t seem capable of great magic right now.” Michael pointed out, carefully bandaging the dragon's wing joint, “Do you get joy from beating up toddlers Captain?”

“How dare-” the captain spluttered angrily but as he took a threatening step forward, Mogar lowered her head between the Captain and her Rider, snorting dark smoke and furious eyes locked on the Human.

“This dragon is barely out of its egg.” Michael stood up now the dragon had been treated, placing it on his shoulder where it stayed, hissing at its tormentors, “So congratulations on beating up a child and losing its bonded. We’ll take it from here.”

"Sir, Please, You must-" But the only thing Michael 'must' do is track this Dragons bonded. He ignored the Captain, turning his back on him, confident Mogar would protect him. He climbed back up onto his dragons back, straddling her neck between two spines and pressed upon her his wish to leave.

She shared that wish and it was with utter disregard for the encampment, she beat her wings, gathered herself and sprung into the air, starting a slow rising into the sky. On Michael's shoulders the purple dragons talons dug in and he hunched to avoid the wind picking him off the rider. Once Mogar had caught some thermals and could glide without effort, the purple dragon pressed its cheek to Michael's.

_Thanks/grateful/pleased for rescue/healing_. The little one said into his mind. Mogar shared Michael's unease as he had to sigh and shake his head.

"Sorry fella but I wasn't lying back there. I really do need to take you in." Michael broke the news as gently as he could as the purple blinked at him, not fully understanding. It tilted its head and trilled aloud but spoke once more to his mind.

_ Take/bring where? Take/bring to bonded/bondheart? Will set free/send on way? _

_ little/young/hatchling. My heart is under oath to the king of the humans. We must sway/take/force all bonded within the territory to join our clan/pack/family.  _ Mogar shared between them, letting her voice be heard by human and dragon alike. The little purple squealed unhappily and flapped its unbound wing, smacking the back of Michael's head.

_ Not go! Find heart! Leave now! _ He threatened then started to bite into the bandaging, attempting to free his wing. Michael grabbed him off his shoulder, hands over both wings to keep them in and took a few bites to his hands and wrists. The distance between the purple and his bonded however combined with his treatment meant they barely broke skin.

"Sorry little guy. How about you sleep for a bit huh?" Michael suggested, putting a hand over the dragon's head, covering his eyes, holding his head still though he tried to shake it free.

_ Not sleep! Find Heart! NO! Heart sick/hurt, must help! Must… find… Heart… _

Michael shushed the little dragon as he used part of his magical reserve to influence the worn out hatchling to sleep. Soon it was limp and he curled it up into a side satchel, letting his head tuck under his wing. Michael sighed sadly, securing the bag to himself instead of the saddle, and placed a hand on Mogars scales in front of him.

"Are we still doing the right fucking thing here Mogar?" Michael asked, his words spoken in his heart as well as aloud. Mogar hummed, thrumming under his hands and under his saddle, a wave of reassurance coming over him. 

_ World hate/despise dragons. Humans outnumber. Human/pest/insects become threat/predator as Dragon's die/wither/swindle. Skyswords safe. Skyswords teach bonded skills/protection/knowledge. Hate us now/love us later. _

Mogar assured Michael of their purpose. She had been bred and born to be a skyswords mount. From her first hatching she had been taught the way of the skysword dragon. She knew these wildly bonded did not enjoy being drafted, but she believed fully in her heart it was necessary for her species survival. 

Michael had not been bred into the skysword way however. His indoctrination begun in his late teens and so he had basis for doubts. Doubts that were loud in his mind now but he kept from Mogar. He didn't want her to worry. 

If he was right, then, she would learn she had been born to be a monster and Michael could never see her that way. So he kept his thoughts hidden and instead shared with her the love of flight and instruction to wing their way to the nearest training grounds in order to pass off this hatchling and find its bonded Heart before they died from separation.


End file.
